


Too Dangerous

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly wants to try out something new, something dangerous. Ren disagrees at first, but eventually he caves in to his true desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> rensly highschool au smut. My hand slipped during a Skype convo with a fucking dork. And no, I can't summary

Ren stared at the small controller in his hands, unsure exactly what to do with it. The last time he and Sly had done something this dangerous was behind the school gym, where no one would’ve seen them. Or at least, the chances were low. But now, in a classroom with their classmates surrounding them, the teacher on stage, the chances sure as hell weren’t low. If they were found out…the consequences were unimaginable.

He glanced at Sly who sat a few seats away from him, hand on chin and looking out the open window, clearly bored to death. As if feeling someone’s stare, golden eyes moved slightly, meeting amber ones. He smirked, mouthing out the words to Ren.

 _Do it._  

Ren gulped, his palm started to sweat as he pushed the slider up by one. He quickly looked back towards Sly, but it almost seemed like nothing was happening. His posture remained the same, the boredom in his eyes only retreating a little. He started to shift in his seat just a little.

Excitement started to boil up within Ren, and he set it to two now. He could see how Sly’s body was slumping somewhat in his chair, the boredom in his eyes replaced by lust. A scarlet red coloured his cheeks, his breathing now a little rougher. 

Golden hues drifted back to Ren, the smirk on his lips long gone, now only a devious grin. Ren read the intention in his eyes well, and he nodded back, pushing it up to four at once. Sly jumped in his seat, quickly bringing up his hand to cover his mouth. It was surely to cover his soft whimpers leaking from hanging lips. The pleasurable sensations coursing throughout his body were growing, getting stronger and stirring up his insides. It all felt too good. 

“Sly, is there something wrong?” The teacher’s voice startled Sly, his attention half directed towards the teacher, half still to the sweet vibrations inside him. He willed his mind to calm down, to at least act like he was ok. Wasn’t hard, he just had to focus. Until the vibrations increased intensely. He froze in his seat, afraid to open his lips for the only sound that would leave his lips would surely be a moan. And if he moved anymore, it would only cause extra friction between the vibrator and his insides, delivering more pleasure to his body.

“N-nothing…just a little cold…” He knew Ren must’ve turned it up just at the moment he was going to speak. Now it was probably on eight or so. Whatever, this was becoming too dangerous. He was getting hard, barely managing the words and a few light coughs to hide the lust dripping moans, but he needed to be touched. _Now._

“Actually, Sly’s cold is worse than he thinks. May I take him to the sickbay sir?” Ren suddenly stood up, speaking each and every word with hidden meaning only the two knew between each other. The teacher didn’t seem to care all that much, nodding and turning back to the blackboard to continue the boring lecture. Ren walked towards Sly, taking his arm and walking him out of the classroom. As they headed down towards the sickbay, the rubbing along with the vibrations only felt as if it grew impossibly good.

As soon as they got to the sick bay, Sly pushed Ren’s chest harshly, making him stumble and fall back onto one of the beds. He took a quick glance at the roster before he came in, knowing that the nurse won’t be back for another hour or so. Panting roughly, he stripped his own clothes off, chuckling breathlessly as Ren did the same in a rush. When Ren’s hands moved down towards his own pants though, Sly slapped his hand away, undoing the zipper himself while keeping eye contact with Ren.

“And someone said they wouldn’t do it…” He muttered out softly, slipping off Ren’s pants and underwear in a rush and taking his half erect cock into his hand. The scent of pre come and sex lingered in the air, wrapping around the two and only heightening their senses. Without wasting more time, Sly started sucking on the tip of Ren’s cock, tongue wrapping itself and putting more pressure to the underside before taking him in whole. He fought back his gag reflexes, tongue lapping at the pulsing vein and teasing Ren as much as he could. He wanted to breakdown Ren’s rational defenses, he wanted to see Ren coming undone, he wanted to see Ren flustered and bothered, he wanted to hear Ren beg. He wanted Ren. 

“S-Sly…” Ren brought up his hand, lightly pushing down on Sly’s head for him to take in more. Watching Sly so turned on in class was too much of a tease, his crimson blush and the thin trail of saliva that was threatening to leak from the corner of his lips was too enticing, so much that it’d already made Ren half hard in class. He was glad that no one found out, but no matter, they both needed this anyways. Like always, Sly’s technique was too good, and he knew the fact well. The way he used his tongue, the way he would grip Ren’s cock tightly at the base, the way he would give the occasional hard sucks, all solid facts that he was using this to his advantage, teasing Ren as much as possible.

“Let’s do this then…” Taking his lips off Ren’s cock with an audible pop, a wide seductive grin spread across his lips. Sly straddled Ren, reaching behind with his hand for the vibrator still in his ass. Then, an idea came to mind. He took a few deep breaths, then he lifted up his hips, positioning his entrance with Ren’s cock. Without taking out the vibrator.

“Sly what are you-hn…Sly…” This was not what Ren expected. He pulled onto Sly’s arms to make him stop, but it was all too late. 

“It’ll…be alright…the tip is already going in…haha…” Sly chuckled breathlessly, wincing as Ren’s cock slowly slid in besides the vibrator. It was something he never dared to try before, but the dangerous thought only heightened every nerve inside his body. It was painful, but it was good. A sensation Sly had never felt before now coursed throughout his entirety, one he’d never forget, and one he was already loving.

“S-Sly…” The vibrations were slowly pushing Ren’s rational thoughts out of his mind, his hands holding down onto Sly’s thighs. His breathing was fast, accompanied by Sly’s groans, a mixture of pain and pleasure. It had already felt too tight, but now with a vibrator beside his cock, it was like a vice gripping down onto his cock. It felt good.

“Half way…” Sly didn’t care about preparing himself or whatever, the vibrator was in his ass for hours already, he was more than prepared. His hands rested besides Ren, and he leaned forward, playing with Ren’s hardened buds with his sinful tongue. The tinge of pleasure mixed with the vibrations around his cock only drove Ren crazy, already falling into the abyss of pleasure.

“T-This isn’t a good idea…let’s do it the normal way-mm!” No matter how much pleasure they were feeling, it just didn’t feel right. It was better to properly prepare Sly first, or not afterwards, he might not even have the strength to move as much as a finger. His thoughts however, were cut off by the sudden pair of lips onto his, devouring and sucking at every inch of his mouth. As Ren was distracted by the sloppy kiss, he could feel heat all around his cock and vibrator now.

“Told you…” Sly separated the kiss, watching the trail of saliva that still connected their lips. He leaned back, head hanging as he let his body drown in the wild sensations filling his body to its fullest. Moments later, he started to move his hips. He could only start slow, the pressure in his body stopping him from speeding up. No matter, he’d get what he want soon enough. Sly glanced at Ren, smirking as he saw the half lidded amber eyes filled with nothing but lust and passion. The last of his rationality was long gone, replaced by animalistic instincts.

Ren groaned lowly, keeping a firm grip onto Sly’s thighs as he rammed his hips upwards, into the deep, burning cavern of Sly, his mind only thought of more. More pleasure, more pain, more sensations. He ignored Sly’s cries, whether they were of pain or pleasure. Rough pants left his lips as he thrusted almost senselessly into Sly, breath hitching at the sudden squeezing, causing stronger vibrations around his cock. They were already powerful enough, but when Sly squeezed his insides, the pleasure grew and pushed his release further towards the edge. 

“R-Ren! M-more!” Erotic words fell from Sly’s open lips without restraint, his body shaking and trembling from the immense pleasure delivered upon his body. He chuckled from time to time, absolutely loving the rough treatment he was getting. He’d successfully unwrapped Ren, letting out his true desires and letting them loose. Sly didn’t fucking care, he loved it. But having some control would make this even better, and so he would force his body to tighten down, watching Ren’s expression wincing, a meaningful smile spread across his lips.

“Close…” Ren let the words roll of his tongue, no longer caring what was coming out of his mouth. His release was soon, thanks to the vibrator and Sly’s tightness. Ren suddenly sat up, pulling Sly close towards his own body. His tongue played with Sly’s nipples, giving the occasional pulls and bites with his teeth. His hips never slowed down once, only getting faster and harsher. 

“Can’t…anymore…gonna cum…!” Sly let out a surprised moan when Ren had suddenly sat up, then the sudden stimulations at his chest made him jump, biting down onto his knuckles to hold them down. They were still in the nurse’s office after all. His arms wrapped themselves around Ren’s neck by themselves, holding Ren close to him as a muffled cry ripped through his lungs, his release taking over his body. From the tip of his cock, white spurted out and stained both of their chests. His orgasm was like nothing before, electric shocks that paralyzed his body in pleasure coursed to every single corner of his body, small beads of tears rolled off his cheeks.

Ren grunted, burying his face into Sly’s chest and biting down harshly as he came inside Sly, leaving a mark onto his chest and inside his body, shooting out his release into the deepest part of Sly. His orgasm sent his body trembling in overwhelming pleasure, his hips still moving in and out of Sly slowly as he rode out the final of his release. His hold onto Sly finally loosened, falling back down onto the bed with his chest heaving up and down, regaining his normal breathing slowly. Without support, Sly fell forward onto Ren’s chest, eyes half lidded and mouth still hanging open, a puddle of drool forming onto Ren’s chest.

“We’re doing this…at home…next time…” Ren spoke in the uneven intervals of his breathing, his hand wrapping itself around Sly’s body. Sly only chuckled, sitting up and lifting his body up, letting Ren’s limp cock out of his twitching hole. Reaching behind, he moaned softly as his fingers found the vibrator inside, slowly pulling it out. It still vibrated, dripping with mixed fluids. Turning off the vibrations, Sly brought it towards his lips, tongue poking out and lapping up the fluids with a teasing look. 

“You know that’s not going to be true.” Ren sighed softly, bringing up his hand and rubbing at his temples. Of course he knew, but it was worth a try.


End file.
